RWBY
For detailed information about the series, see: RWBY Wiki. Summary RWBY (pronounced "Ruby") is an anime-styled American CG-animated web-series created by the Rooster Teeth Productions' animation studio (known for their show Red vs Blue). The series is created and directed by animator Monty Oum (known for his great animations like Haloid (Halo x Metroid crossover) and Dead Fantasy (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden x Final Fantasy x Kingdom Hearts crossover)). The story takes place in the world of Remnant, which is filled with supernatural forces and shadowy creatures known as the "Creatures of Grimm". Prior to the events of the series, mankind waged a battle of survival against the Grimm before discovering the power of a mysterious element called Dust, which allowed them to fight back against the monsters. In the present day, Dust is used to power magical abilities and weapons. Those who use these abilities to battle the Grimm are known as Huntsmen or Huntresses. The series focuses on four girls, each with her own unique weapon and powers. Together, they form team RWBY at Beacon Academy in the city of Vale, where they are trained to become Huntresses alongside team CRDL (pronounced 'cardinal') and team JNPR (pronounced 'juniper'). Terminology Dust - Dust is used as an energy propellant in the world of RWBY. It is also used to power weapons and machinery, such as Weiss' Myrtenaster, though Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines. Dust is a natural resource, sometimes called "Nature's Wrath" according to the opening narration. It is available in different colors and states, such as crystal and powder, the only difference between the crystal and powder forms of Dust is a significant decrease in potency for the crystal form. Dust functions in a manner similar to a combination of batteries, fuel, and personal energy. Dust is sold in shops, such as From Dust Till Dawn. It is shown to have natural explosive power. During the store robbery, Roman threw a crystal at Ruby's feet and shot it, causing a powerful explosion. The powdered form appears to be more volatile, since a simple sneeze from Ruby resulted in the detonation of a Dust cloud. We have yet to see the everyday use of Dust, but it has been mentioned that Dust is very much related to weaponry in RWBY. It can be easily speculated as electricity or a similar type of fuel (assumed to run vehicles such as the Airships for example). *'Types of Dust': Dust is noted to come in several different attributes and colors. Weiss in Episode 2 identified three types of Dust: Fire, Water, and Lightning. Red dust appears to be fire, Cyan as ice, and White as pure kinetic force. Faunus - Faunus are a humanoid race that are similar to the Humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some, such as Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina, have been shown to have animal ears, in these cases those of a cat or a rabbit; others have been shown to have horns protruding from their heads. Faunus with animal ears also appear to have a set of Human ears, as do those with horns. Some Faunus, such as Sun Wukong, may have prehensile tails. In addition, they may also share more subtle physical similarities to animals, such as Blake's eyes, which are amber in color and tilted upwards at the corners (two common characteristics of cat eyes). It has also been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. Faunus are usually treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans, seem to suffer from racism and discrimination, are shown still trying to gain equality. Aura - Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. It can be compared to Ki or Chi in other media. Aura is a necessary energy source for all Hunters/Huntresses, being their most powerful ally in battle. Aura, as demonstrated by various characters, has the ability to do the following: *'Heightened Perception:' Aura seems to be able to sharpen one's senses, or allow one to detect danger, as mentioned by Pyrrha. *'Defense:' Demonstrated by Ren in the forest, and explained by Pyrrha. Aura is mainly used for defensive purposes. Ren used his to block the fangs of a King Taijitu that was attacking him. *'Offense:' Demonstrated by Ren in the forest, as he sends a shock wave of force propelling a fang through the snake's head, causing it to explode. Additionally, Pyrrha has stated that all tools and equipment are conduits for a person's Aura. *'Aura:' One's Aura can be used to 'unlock' the Aura of someone else; as shown by Pyrrha, who unlocks Jaune's Aura. Doing this appears to take a toll on the user however. *'Healing:' It also seems that those with a strong enough Aura can heal minor wounds. Jaune used this directly on a small cut after having his Aura unlocked. However, it appears that the healing is automatic, and not caused at will. It also seems to wear off after engaging in combat, as Jaune's injuries returned post-battle with an Ursa. Semblance - Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power, as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. Individuals possess their own unique Semblance that represents an aspect of their character. It is currently unknown if an individual's Semblance is related to their Aura. Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Some individuals, such as Weiss Schnee, are able to use their Semblance to create glyphs that generate some desired effect. Ruby Rose is able to move at incredible speeds, while Pyrrha Nikos can manipulate magnetic forces. Taken from RWBY Wiki Power of the Verse While the power of the verse isn't exactly noteworthy, it has shown a great variation of techniques. It is also fast, having clocked in some hefty hypersonic speeds before the first episode even aired. While students and main characters peak at Large Building levels of destruction, able to kill giant Grimm in a single shot, top tiers like the Grimm Dragon can perform Small Town level feats like destroying the top of a small mountain. Professional Huntsmen and Huntresses have Large Town Level destructive capacity as they scale to Cinder while she had half of the Fall Maiden's powers. The Maidens such as Cinder and Raven have Large Town level feats such as creating a storm with Weakened Ozpin also sitting at this level for visibly injuring Cinder with the full power of the Fall Maiden and then Prime Ozpin and Salem stand at Small City Level due to their superiority over the Four Maidens. Finally The God Brothers have Multi-Continent level power due to being the ones who created everything there is on Remnant including the planet's oceans. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: *Lina Shields *The Everlasting *WeeklyBattles *Edwellken *Thebluedash *SuperKamiNappa *SomebodyStupid *Lance Tennant *Epichambonewin *Alpha149 *Aeyu *Jinx666 *Basilisk1995 *Elione-chan *Drellix *SaiyanSage *Kaltias *Nico-v11 *SheevShezarrine *QuasimodoBellringer *Ryukama *Homu Sweet Homu *Super Saiyan God Julian *AlfredOath *TheLuffyPlayer *Arrogant Schmuck *Kiryu2012 *DarkDragonMedeus *TheGoodCapt * Twisted Little Raven * ZephyrosOmega * Dargoo Faust * Sir Ovens Neutral: *ThePerpetual *ZeedMillenniummon89 *Newendigo * FrostMouse0 Opponents: *Pikells *WarriorWare *Flamethrowerman09 *TeenAngel101 *PlozAlcachaz *Kellex *VersusJunkie54 *CoreOfimBalance(COB) *ShadyScourge Characters |-|Huntsmen in Training= 'Team RWBY' 'Team JNPR' 'Team CFVY' 'Team CRDL' Team SSSN Team FNKI |-|Professional Huntsmen= Beacon Team STRQ Atlas |-|Salem's Faction= Salem's Subordinates Cinder's Faction |-|Others= Junior's Club Others |-|Grimm Creatures= Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Internet Category:Verses Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle